Ride of the Blood Dragon
The Rise of Sanguin is a spin-off story of the Blood Lillies story and tells the rise of the Blood Dragon Bloodline from the POV of its creator in the form of Abhorash. Godrick and Eric Oland are the POV Characters of this story and during this time they introduce a vast swathe of characters and as with the purpose of the story they flush out both of their backgrounds as well as the backgrounds of many areas due to their travelling. POV Characters Abhorash are the POV Characters of this story and during this time they introduce a vast swathe of characters and as with the purpose of the story they flush out both of their backgrounds as well as the backgrounds of many areas due to their travelling. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is practising his sword moves with several trainers. Chapter 2 Abhorash is the POV CHaracter of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 3 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 4 Abhorash is the POV CHaracter of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 5 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 6 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 8 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 9 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he stands on the walls of his fortress watching as the forces of Nehekhara continue to surround him, and his mind runs a mile a minute trying to find a way to win this conflict, but he comes to believe that he will be defeated and prepares a plan to retreat west from the fortress. As he begins to put his plan of retreat into motion he is alerted to a large force of mounted Nehekhara soldiers approaching the gatehouse waving a white flag, and going to the gatehouse he finds the leader of the Empire of Nehkehara in the form of Jesus Christ of Syria at the gate accompanied by several of his angelic Apostles. The chapter ends with Abhorash entering his tent to prepare his supplies to return to Lahmia and confront the royalty but he is stopped in this by finding Katia Neferata inside the tent Chapter 10 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he wakes up and is in exruciating pain Chapter 11 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives in the Lahmian capital where his arrival has been prepared for by the other Vampire Dukes and Angelica herself. Confronting the Vampires for what he sees as their moral failure they all seem very callous and uncaring towards his opinion and when Hercuso Vashenesh insults his morality he slashes Hercuso across the face with his sword almost cutting his head from his body, and leading to a fight in the palace, and fighting against these Vampires he nearly kills several of them before he is subdued by Angelica Neferata and knocked unconsious. Waking up inside a cell he finds himself alone in the cell but the Vampire Dutchess Kamilah Napata is just outside the cell and she tries to calm him down but despite talking to him of the good they can accomplish he ignores her and tries to force his way out. Using his bare hands he is able to crush the steel bars and is about to get out when Katia Neferata arrives and bids Kamilah to leave, and when Kamilah does this she opens the door to the cell with "I knew that the Syrians were going to kill you. I just couldn't let that happen." "You turned me into a monster." "It was either that or watch the love of my life die. There was no other options." "I had made a deal with Jesus. I could have saved you. I could have saved Lahmia." "You can still save me. You can still save Lahmia." Chapter 12 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 14 Abhorash is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he The chapter ends with Abhorash falling to his knees unwilling to fight anymore following seeing the actions of W'soran and followed in this action by his generals they wait patiently for the arrival of the forces of Nehekhara to get inside the palace. Category:Story